Will you marry me on my funeral?
by shiriter
Summary: A romantic, dark fic! Enjoy please R@R?


She_ was dancing in his arms, he had the sweetest smile the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen he was gently kissing her on the neck as they held each other close._

_He suddenly stopped and ran up the stairs of the building, the last thing she remembered was kissing him._

* * *

><p>She was sad, very sad. Her boyfriend had just died and was about to be put underground forever. She was wearing a long black dress and a black veil over her face hiding her saphire eyes. She felt a tear go down her cheek. Who was she? Who was her boyfriend? I'll tell you. She was Roxanne Richie, reporter of channel eight news, and her boyfriend was Megamind, the defender of Metro City.<p>

She thought back of that night,

_"Will you like a dance Miss Richie?" he asked. She took his hand and they danced ever so gently. It was the opening dance of Megamind Museum and it was sad to think he died there._

_He suddenly stopped, "Stay here, I saw a shadow on the third floor, I'll be right back." he said._

_For nearly an hour she stayed with Minion and enjoyed the food the surprisingly clever fish had made. Then suddenly he raced down the stairs and shouted "Evacuate the building! There's a bomb up there! I need everyone to remain calm."_

_Unfortunenately they did not obey and the City rushed out, trampoling Roxanne._

_Everyone was out until Megamind noticed Roxanne's absence. The door was in flames and she was stuck under a plank of wood._

_He jumped through the flames and picked her up. They could both hear the bomb say " Five, four, three" Megamind raced for the door and just as he numbers hit "Two, one"_

_He jumped just far enough so they won't blow up to bits._

_As the fire died down she went looking for him only to find that he was badly hurt and full of blood._

_"Megamind! Are you alright? Answer me please?" she cried not caring that her eyeliner was running down._

_"Roxie, you must promise me something." he replied in a weak voice._

_"Anything!" she said crying on his chest._

_"Please give the news to Minion that my race has finaly declined and please stay with him." he asked his eyes losing their glow like a light bulb fusing._

_"No you're going to make it!" she cried._

_"I want to ask you something, will you make me the happiest guy in the universe and spend the rest of your life with me by marring me?" he asked._

_"Yes!" and with that she kissed him even though he was covered in blood, then his eyelids closed and his bod y tempreature dropped until it was icy cold._

Roxanne's thoughts were interrupted by a comforting arm wrapping around her. She looked up to see Minion, he was so sad you were able to see him crying in the water he was in.

"Don't worry about the rain Miss Richie you will be in your new room soon."he said.

Had she been crying so much she did not notice that she was cold and hungry.

* * *

><p>The next week a strange thing happened, she was in her shower when she felt warm arms come around her from behind.<p>

They felt so good they almost felt like _Megamind!_ Her mind coming back quickly made her turn around and scream.

"Calm down, I know this is so weired but .."

He was cut of when Roxanne pulled him close and kissed him.

"You're alive!" she screeched.

"I'm semi alive, not undead, not a ghost or zombie just semi alive." he said.

"So?" she asked.

"So I can be hear for a while but you must bring me back to life by meeting me at my grave at eleven o' clock to night." he said.

"Yeah, of cousre but why eleven and no midnight like in other scary stories?" she asked.

"Well, these _jornal-lists_ seem to arrive late and when they come the silence is scary so they make up stories of what they see. I must leave see you to night and bring a shovel." he said.

"Wait first tell me what is semi alive?" she asked.

"Is's when you can take your body out of the grave and only apear to the person you are meant to spend the rest of you life with." he replied.

"So that is why you asked me to marry you!Just so I can save you!" she sounded mad.

"No the process only works if you mean it."with that he kissed her again and left.

* * *

><p>That night she went to the cemetery and stood infront of his grave and waited. Then she remembered that he had said to bring a shovel. <em>"Oh no, he could'nt possibly want her to rob his grave!<em> Oh well if it was for love it was concidered good.

She walked to the shed and grabed a shovel and wheel barrow(just in case).

She walked to the grave and started to dig. As she dug she finaly hit his coffin. It was very heavy and almost as big as a car! So getting it out was pretty dificult. She just was about to open the coffin when she heard, _I want your love and all your love as revenge, you and me, it's called bad romance! -oh-oh-oh, fun in bad romance!_ She knew that song Bad Romance was by Lady Gaga, but where was it coming from? She heard it from a grave across Megamind's and as she stepped infront of it. As she was about to touch the head stone a hand touched her shoulder, a _cold_ hand touched her shoulder! When she turned around she was so scared she could'nt scream. Before her stood a big skulled purple skeleton!

"Don't a baby it's just me! I know I look weired, but you have to kiss me to get me to be normal again." he said.

She reconized the voice. Now she had to kiss her dead boyfriend's skeleton! At first she flinched at the idea but she finaly gained enough confidence.

"Ok, I can do this."she said as she gently placed a kiss on his lips nd he turned into himself again. "You're you!" she squealed as she hugged him and thought,_ my life is alot like The Princess and the frog or Beauty and the beast!_

* * *

><p>But there was something else to worry about, the grave across Megamind's was bursting with So happy I could die also by Lady Gaga. <em>Wow that corpse loves her! <em>Roxanne thought. Just then a hand reached the top of the grave and a girl in broken heels, a torn dress and smudged make up followed. "Like ew! They burried me alive!" she said. "Ahhhhhh!" Roxanne screamed and fainted and landed in the wheel barrow. (luckily she brought it along)

* * *

><p>Roxanne woke up in her room but infront of her was a knife at her throat "Die" she heard a voice and she screamed and she paniced and she...woke up.<p>

She was lying next to Megamind and his arms were wraped around her. Then he to, woke up. "You had a pretty big fall at the grave yard, are you hurt?" he asked in a concerned voice. Roxanne hugged him and said "I will never let you go and die again."

"Hopefully it won't happen again and now my dear Roxie I want you to forget about the past and think of the future."he said seductively.

Just before she could say something, Minion walked in, "Sir I've already attended to the wedding details" he sang.

Yet again before Roxanne could answer, she was interrupted, but this time by the kiss of her fianc'e!

* * *

><p><strong>Just something to keep you all entertained, please Review!<strong>


End file.
